comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-SD52
The world inhabited by the heroes and villains of Earth-SD52. Janet Van Dyne-1.jpg|So for this series, after getting married, Hank Pym insists that Janet retire, while he takes over as Wasp and gives the Ant-Man suit to Scott Lang. So, I'm in a dilemma...Should I pick Morena Baccarin... Janet Van Dyne-2.jpg|...Bae Doona... Janet Van Dyne-3.jpg|...Or just xerox Evangeline Lilly? Donna Troy-2.jpg|And now DONNA TROY BITCH! ...So Daisy Ridley... Donna Troy-1.jpg|...Odeya Rusch... Donna Troy-3.jpg|...Or Zoey Deutch? Earth-SD52 My attempt at compressing comic book lore. Parker Family May Parker (SD52).jpg|May Parker Mary Parker (SD52).jpg|Mary Parker Rick Parker (SD52).jpg|Richard Parker (Earth-SD52) Spider-Family Jessica Drew (SD52).jpg|Jessica Drew (Earth-SD52) Allies Stan Lee (SD52).jpg|Stan Lee Randy Robertson (SD52).jpg|Randy Robertson Ned Leeds (SD52).png|Ned Leeds Michelle (SD52).jpg|Michelle Liz Allan (SD52).jpg|Liz Allan Harry Osborn (SD52).jpg|Harry Osborn Gwen Stacy (SD52).jpg|Gwen Stacy Flash Thompson (SD52).jpg|Flash Thompson Betty Brant (SD52).jpg|Betty Brant Ian Rogers (SD52).jpg|Ian Rogers (Earth-SD52) Colleen Wing (SD52).jpg|Colleen Wing (Earth-SD52) Foggy Nelson (SD52).png|Foggy Nelson Susan Storm (SD52).jpg|Susan Storm (Earth-SD52) Pepper Potts (SD52).jpg|Pepper Potts Nick Fury (SD52).jpg|Nick Fury Phil Coulson (SD52).png|Phil Coulson Melinda May (SD52).jpg|Melinda May (Earth-SD52) Ben Urich (SD52).png|Ben Urich Iris West (SD52).jpg|Iris West Linda Park (SD52).jpg|Linda Park Commissioner Gordon (SD52).jpg|Jim Gordon Maggie Sawyer (SD52).png|Maggie Sawyer Alfred Pennyworth (SD52).jpg|Alfred Pennyworth Alex Danvers (SD52).JPEG|Alex Danvers Caitlin Snow (SD52).jpg|Caitlin Snow Carol Ferris (SD52).jpg|Carol Ferris Lena Luthor (SD52).png|Lena Luthor Lucy Lane (SD52).png|Lucy Lane Carlie Cooper (SD52).jpg|Carlie Cooper Crispus Allen (SD52).jpg|Crispus Allen George Stacy (SD52).jpg|George Stacy Harvey Bullock (Sd52).jpg|Harvey Bullock J Jonah Jameson (SD52).png|J Jonah Jameson Jean DeWolff (SD52).jpg|Jean DeWolff Lucius Fox (SD52).jpg|Lucius Fox Renee Montoya (SD52).jpg|Renee Montoya Robbie Robertson (SD52).jpg|Joseph Robertson Vicki Vale (Sd52).jpg|Vicki Vale Felicity (SD52).png|Felicity Hill Avengers Thor (SD52).jpg|Jane Foster She-Hulk (SD52).jpg|Mary Jane Watson Quake (SD52).jpg|Skye Zabo Doctor Strange (SD52).jpg|Stephen Strange Inferno (SD52).jpg|Johnny Storm Vision (SD52).jpg|Edwin Jarvis Hulk (SD52).jpg|Amadeus Cho Ghost Rider (SD52).jpg|Robbie Reyes Black Panther (SD52).jpg|T'Challa McCabe Black Widow (SD52).jpg|Natasha Romanoff Captain America (SD52).jpg|Peggy Carter Daredevil SD52).jpg|Matt Murdock Thing (SD52).jpg|Ben Grimm Red Hulk (SD52).jpg|Thunderbolt Ross Falcon (SD52).png|Sam Wilson Iron Man (SD52).jpg|Tony Stark War Machine (SD52).jpg|James Rhodes Winter Soldier (Sd52).jpg|James Buchanan Barnes Ant-Man (SD52).png|Scott Lang Wasp (SD52).jpg|Ray Pym Wonder Woman (SD52).jpg|Diana Lane Vibe (SD52).png|Cisco Ramone Catwoman (SD52).jpg|Selina Darkholme Green Lantern I (SD52).jpg|Hal Rider Green Lantern II (SD52).jpg|John Alexander/Richard Stewart Green Lantern III (SD52).jpg|Sam Rayner Captain Marvel (SD52).jpg|Carol Danvers Batman (SD52).jpg|Bruce Wayne Steel (SD52).png|Nate Heywood Power Woman (SD52).jpg|Jessica Jones Power Man (SD52).jpg|Luke Cage Iron Fist (SD52).jpg|Danny Rand Hawkgirl (SD52).png|Kendra Saunders Flash (SD52).jpg|Barry Allen Firestorm (SD52).jpg|Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein Green Arrow (SD52).jpg|Oliver Barton Black Canary (SD52).png|Dinah Lance Shazam (SD52).jpg|Billy Batson Martian Manhunter (SD52).png|J'onn J'onzz Superman (SD52).jpg|Kal-El Superwoman (Sd52).jpg|Lana Lang Batwing (SD52).jpg|Luke Fox Champions Archangel (Sd52).jpg|Warren Worthington Cyclops (SD52).png|Scott Summers Iceman (SD52).jpg|Bobby Drake Beast (SD52).jpg|Hank McCoy Phoenix (SD52).jpg|Jean Maximoff Storm (SD52).jpg|Ororo Munroe Wolverine (SD52).jpg|James Howlett/Logan Kinney Psylocke (SD52).jpg|Kitty Pryde Nightcrawler (SD52).png|Kurt Wagner White Tiger (SD52).png|Ava Ayala Squirrel Girl (SD52).jpg|Doreen Green Iron Lad (SD52).jpg|Harley Keener Black Cat (SD52).jpg|Felicia Kyle Hawkeye (SD52).png|Kate Bishop Prowler (SD52).jpg|Hobie Brown Stinger (SD52).jpg|Cassie Lang Raven (SD52).jpg|Anna Maria Roth Beast Boy (SD52).jpg|Garfield Logan Cyborg (SD52).jpg|Vic Stone Starfire (SD52).jpg|Koriand'r Kid Flash (SD52).jpg|Wally West Miss Marvel (SD52).jpg|Kamala Khan Arsenal (SD52).jpg|Roy Harper Speedy (SD52).jpg|Thea Queen Artemis (SD52).jpg|Evelyn Sharp Guardian (SD52).JPG|Jimmy Olsen Supergirl (SD52).jpg|Kara Zor-El Superboy (SD52).jpg|Kon-El Miss Martian (SD52).jpg|M'gann M'orzz Batgirl (SD52).jpg|Barbara Gordon Robin (SD52).jpg|Damian Wayne Nightwing (SD52).jpg|Tim Grayson Spoiler (SD52).jpg|Stephanie Gordon Wonder Girl (SD52).jpg|Cassie Sandsmark Runaways Clara Prast (SD52).jpg|Clara Prast Karolina Dean (SD52).jpg|Karolina Dean Molly Hayes (SD52.jpg|Molly Hayes Nico Minoru (SD52).jpg|Nico Minoru Alex Wilder (SD52).png|Alex Wilder Chase Stein (SD52).jpg|Chase Stein Gertrude Yorkes (SD52).jpg|Gertrude Yorkes Victor Mancha (SD52).jpg|Victor Mancha Xavin (SD52).png|Xavin Green Lantern Corps Abin Sur (SD52).jpg|Abin Sur Soranik Natu (SD52).jpg|Soranik Natu Tomar Re (SD52).jpg|Tomar Re Mogo (SD52).jpg|Mogo Kilowog (SD52).png|Kilowog Arisia Rrab (Sd52).jpg|Arisia Rrab Aya (SD52).jpg|Aya Suicide Squad Gray Hulk (SD52).jpg|Bruce Banner Lady Shiva (SD52).jpg|Elektra Natchios Punisher (SD52).jpg|Frank Castle Amanda Waller (SD52).png|Amanda Waller Deadshot (SD52).jpg|Floyd Lawton Bane (SD52).jpg|Bane Deathstroke (SD52).jpg|Slade Wilson El Diablo (SD52).jpg|Chato Santana Harley Quinn (SD52).jpg|Harleen Quinzel Katana (SD52).png|Tatsu Toro Poison Ivy (SD52).jpg|Pamela Isley Captain Boomerang (SD52).png|Digger Harkness Killer Croc (SD52).jpg|Weylon Jones Red Hood (SD52).jpg|Jason Todd Major Villains Vulture (SD52).jpg|Adrian Toomes Venom II (SD52).png|Lee Price Tinkerer (SD52).jpeg|Phineas Mason Beetle (SD52).png|Abner Jenkins Carnage (SD52).jpg|Cletus Kasady Doctor Octopus (SD52).jpg|Otto Octavius Jackal (SD52).jpg|Ben Reilly Green Goblin (SD52).jpg|Norman Osborn Electro (SD52).jpg|Francine Dillon Kingpin (SD52).png|Wilson Fisk Doctor Doom (SD52).jpg|Reed Richards Kraven (SD52).jpg|Sergei Kravinoff Lizard (SD52).png|Curt Connors Mysterio (SD52).jpg|Quentin Beck Scorpion (SD52).png|Mac Gargan Rhino (SD52).jpg|Alex O'Hirn Lady Arkham (SD52).png|Talia Al Ghul Joker (SD52).jpg|Joker Clayface (SD52).png|Flint Marko Shocker (SD52).jpg|Herman Schultz Mister Freeze (SD52).jpg|Leonard Snart Anti-Venom (SD52).jpg|Eddie Brock Firefly (SD52).jpg|Mick Rory Anarky (SD52).jpg|Lonnie Machin Black Mask (SD52).jpg|Roman Sionis Godspeed (SD52).jpg|August Heart Grodd (Sd52).png|Grodd Reverse-Flash (SD52).jpg|Eobard Thawne Rival (SD52).jpg|Edward Clariss Doctor Alchemy (SD52).jpg|Julian Albert Riddler (SD52).png|Edward Nygma Savitar (SD52).jpg|Savitar Scarecrow (SD52).jpg|Jonathan Crane Penguin (SD52).jpg|Oswald Cobblepot Zoom (SD52).png|Daniel West Livewire (SD52).jpg|Leslie Willis Lex Luthor (SD52).jpg|Lex Luthor Cyborg Superman (SD52).jpg|Hank Henshaw Cyborg Superman II (SD52).jpg|Zor-El Man-Bat (SD52).jpg|Kirk Langstrom Metallo (SD52).jpg|John Corben Silver Banshee (SD52).jpg|Siobhan Smythe Bizarro (SD52).jpg|Bizarro Brainiac (SD52).jpg|Vril Dox Ra's Al Ghul (SD52).jpg|Ra's Al Ghul Other Villains Yellowjacket (SD52).jpg|Darren Cross Mandarin (SD52).jpg|Aldrich Killian Ultron (SD52).jpg|Ultron Loki (SD52).png|Loki Laufeyson Dormammu (SD52).jpg|Dormammu Gravitron (SD52).jpg|Daisy Johnson Thanos (SD52).jpg|Thanos Red Skull (SD52).jpg|Johann Schmidt Purple Man (SD52).jpg|Kevin Thompson Baron Zemo (SD52).png|Helmut Zemo Crossbones (SD52).jpg|Brock Rumlow Abomination (SD52).jpg|Glenn Talbot Magneto (SD52).jpg|Max Eisenhardt Sinestro (SD52).png|Sinestro Alternate Earth-SD52 Crime Syndicate *Ultraman (Kal-El) *Owlman (Bruce Wayne) *Superwoman (Diana Lane) *Power Ring (Hal Jordan) *Mazahs (Lex Luthor) *Outsider (Alfred Pennyworth) *Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) *Deathstorm (Ronnie Raymond) *Grid *Ruptrue (Dante Ramon) *Atom Smasher (Al Rothstein) *Black Siren (Laurel Lance) *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Doctor Light (Linda Park) *Reverb (Cisco Ramon) *Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) Justice Society *Quick (Jesse Wells) *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Fury (Donna Troy) *Red Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Atom (Al Pratt) *Red Tornado (Lena Luthor) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Powergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Batman (Dick Grayson) *Superman (Val-Zod) Future Foundation *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Thing (Ben Grimm) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Hulk (Susan Storm) *Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Maker (Reed Richards) *Wolverine (James Howlett) Category:Earth-SD52 Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Realities